


Keeping Faith

by Anonymous



Series: From Here To Eternity [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Worry, you'll see the sprace if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race contemplates the strike and more





	Keeping Faith

It was quiet. 

Race expected nothing less, but still it shocked him compared to the riot he had survived.

No one gave a wary eye when he entered and he sat in the middle, glancing at the stained glass windows. With the sunlight filtering through, colored reflections on the pews in front of him, Race wished for a moment that he could stay here until everything was over.

“Hey, Race.”

Turning to the voice, Race moved over as Spot Conlon took off his hat and sat next to him. With Spot’s gaze on the front of the church, Race stared at him for a second longer before focusing on the same area. 

“We were lucky,” Spot’s voice was low, yet Race was sure he could hear it echo off the stone walls. “Could’ve been a hell of a lot worse.”

Race nodded, a bitter taste in his mouth. That’s all it had been up to this point. Lucky Jack was so bold, lucky that Brooklyn had shown up. 

Lucky no one had been killed. 

“Sometimes I wonder what this is all for,” Race spoke, his honesty bursting out of him. “Was caught up in the excitement of it all, didn’t think about what could happen.”

Silence was exchanged between them and Race frowned as he mulled over Spot’s intentions. While they had spent many a friendly time with each other, it seemed out of respect rather than trust. Now, for him to show up like this, Race hoped it hadn’t been out of obligation.

Then again, no one else had followed Race into the church. Even if he had snuck away from the group, Race could only pay attention to the fact that it was Spot here with him. 

“I can’t tell you, Race,” Spot broke his thoughts, his head tilted back just a little. “Maybe we’re just stupid kids caught up in stupid hopes. Thing is, we’ve never come together over anything. Not like this. I can’t help but think all we want is to be treated like we’re worth something.”

Race stared at his cap in his hands, thumbs absentmindedly running over the fabric. In this moment, he admired Spot more than he ever had and his spirits lifted with the small speech. Even if Spot forgot about it the next day, Race didn’t care. Whatever Spot’s reasoning, it was good to have someone that didn’t have exactly the same concerns as him, living a life that he could only understand to a certain degree. As newsboys, they often felt one in the same, but as individuals, Spot was as much a mystery as the storms that came during summer.

“I gotta get back to Brooklyn,” Spot sighed, slow to stand as he looked down at Race. “You staying here?”

Shaking his head, Race followed Spot’s lead, the two walking down the aisle in quiet understanding. 

Once outside of the church, Race tugged his cap back on, a thought pressing at the back of his mind as he stared out at the dusty roads. Where they were to go from here was anyone’s guess and Race looked to Spot for departing words.

“Keep yourself safe, Race,” Spot nodded, hat back in place and cane in hand. “Wherever this goes, there’s a place in Brooklyn for you, if you need.”

A smile crept its way on Race’s face when Spot clapped his arm and Spot headed towards the direction of Brooklyn in a speedy gait. 

Race watched Spot until he disappeared from sight, then starting his own trek back home. While the end was nigh in sight, Race couldn’t help the lightness in his heart. As he walked down the streets, the strike was far from his mind and Race looked to where the bridge was, planning for when he’d be crossing it next.

**Author's Note:**

> these two make me emotional beyond words
> 
> anyway
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
